Je cours
by Shugi Merry
Summary: Les Mangemorts ont gagné la guerre, l'Ordre du Phénix n'est plus et les nés-moldus ont été chassés du monde sorcier. La vie a repris son cours et Poudlard a rouvert ses portes. Lily et Scorpius Merry y entrent cette année, et un secret semble entourer leur naissance. Entre guerre, évasion et parents cachés, ils vont vivre une scolarité mouvementée... Mpreg, persos OOCs et inventés.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices !**

 **Bienvenue !**

 **Je me présente, je suis Shugi Merry, nouvelle sur ce site et complètement paumée... !**

 **Je me présente humblement à vous avec ma toute première fanfiction sur Harry Potter, qui est également la première que je poste sur ce site et l'une des premières desquelles je suis vraiment fière...**

 **Je me suis incrustée dans la fiction, ainsi que des amies à moi.**

 **J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 :**_

Je cours. Plus vite, encore, plus loin. Je vole. Je fuis. Je les fuis. Le vent siffle, je n'en ai cure. Je trébuche, tombe, me relève et repars. Je veux accélérer. J'ai mal. Je m'en fiche. Je cours. Je les entends, ils me poursuivent. Je continue, toujours aller de l'avant. Ils ne m'auront pas. Ils ne _nous_ auront pas. Je _les_ sauverai, coûte que coûte. L'orée de la forêt, enfin. La ville apparaît devant moi. Je ne ralentis même pas. Il le faut.

Quelqu'un, s'il-vous-plaît, quelqu'un, vite !

Soudain, une tête, châtain. Je crie, elle m'entend. Se tourne vers moi. M'attend. Sauvés. Je m'arrête enfin, hors d'haleine, devant elle. Je lui tends mon paquetage. Elle me regarde, interrogative, en le prenant. Je n'ai pas le temps. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais elle a l'air gentille, sympathique, inoffensive. J'espère qu' _ils_ seront en sécurité. De toute mon âme. Ses yeux sont plissés, probablement essaye-t-elle de se souvenir de moi, si elle me connait. Je ne dis rien. Elle semble me reconnaitre, ses yeux s'écarquillent, puis elle me regarde comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre. Pas le temps, je dois partir, je  les entends déjà, à quelques rues de là. Je lui jette un regard désolé et contrit, puis je fixe une – peut-être – dernière fois ce qu'elle tient dans ses bras. Et je repars, sans un regard en arrière alors qu'elle tente de m'arrêter, criant « Attendez ! Qu'est-ce… ». Je n'entends pas la suite. Je n'ai plus le temps. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues sans s'arrêter. Ils **l** 'ont déjà eu. Ils m'auront sans doute. Mais pas _eux_. Jamais. Alors je ne m'arrête pas, et je sors à nouveau de la ville, qui m'étouffe désormais. Je dois  les éloigner d'elle, d' _eux_.  Ils n'en sauront jamais rien. Ils sont derrière moi, ils m'ont suivi. Je les compte rapidement au son de leurs pas, chose que mon père m'a apprise à faire très jeune, et que je n'aurai jamais pensée si utile. Ils sont tous là. Je jette un regard en arrière, aucun d'eux ne porte quoi que ce soit. Parfait. Je suis soulagé. Je dois m'éloigner, plus vite, encore, plus loin. Alors je cours…

HPDM

Il est parti si vite… Je vois des gens en armure noire passer en courant devant moi, le poursuivant sans doute. J'ai cru le reconnaître, pourtant… non, ce ne pouvait pas être lui, il n'est pas du genre à courir, d'après ce que les journaux disent. Ni à pleurer. Ni à donner ses biens aux inconnus. D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut bien être le paquet qu'il m'a donné, je n'ai pas pu lui demander… mais c'est fichtrement lourd ! Je regarde, sceptique et encore hébétée, le ballot de couvertures enroulées qu'il m'a laissé. Délicatement, pour ne pas briser un éventuel objet de valeur – toujours d'après les journaux, il en avait plein, on ne sait jamais – j'écarte les pans de toile. Et je reste pétrifiée sur place. Non… impossible… ça ne se peut pas… Je regarde dans la direction vers laquelle il est parti avec une expression effarée, puis une tristesse infinie pour cet homme, quel qu'il soit. Je suis en colère, soudainement. Ces mangemorts font enfermer à Askaban tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix qui se sont dressés contre eux lors de la guerre qu'ils ont gagnée, et tuer les plus puissants et coriaces, pour plus de sûreté quant à une possible récidive. Cela ne m'étonne même plus maintenant d'être témoin d'une course-poursuite en ville quand je sors. Ils traquent également les « Sang-de-Bourbe », comme nous devons maintenant appeler les nés-moldus, et certains Sang-mêlé qui ont sympathisé avec ces derniers. Ils les chassent généralement, et exécutent publiquement ceux qui résistent, après avoir assassiné leur famille sous leurs yeux pour « l'exemple ». Cela m'horrifiait au début, et il n'était pas rare que je pleure et rende mon repas une fois rentrée chez moi, mais maintenant, j'ai l'habitude. C'est cela d'ailleurs qui m'effraie le plus. Le fait d'avoir l'habitude. J'ai la chance d'être issue d'une famille de Sang-pur, une longue lignée, assez longue pour ne pas y voir de moldus ; d'avoir été neutre dans la guerre et de ne connaître aucun Sang-de-Bourbe. Certains de mes amis Sang-mêlé sont dans une mauvaise situation, après-tout, ils sont presqu'aussi mal vus que les nés-moldus. Moi, j'étais tranquille jusque-là.

Mais aujourd'hui, je reste plantée là, au milieu de la rue, sous les regards lourds des rares passants – tout le monde se terre chez soi maintenant, alors que moi j'essaie de sortir le plus possible et de retrouver au maximum ma vie d'avant – et la haine sourde qui pulsait au fond de moi augmente au point qu'elle explose. C'est trop. Être témoin de tout cela était déjà affreux, mais être actrice est encore pire. Je vais me révolter, je le sais. Je n'en peux plus de rester les bras croisés à les observer perpétrer leurs crimes sans rien faire. Je vais me soulever, mais pacifiquement. Aujourd'hui, j'ai défié leur autorité en acceptant de prendre sur moi le fardeau de ce jeune homme bien étrange aux yeux gris hypnotisants. Et pas question que je _les_ abandonne maintenant. _Ils_ ont besoin de moi. Je regarde une nouvelle fois mon paquetage avant de prendre la direction de chez moi en me mettant moi aussi à pleurer. Oui, je vais prendre soin d' _eux_. _Les_ sauver.

 _Ses deux enfants…_

HPDM

 _11 ans plus tard_

Lily ouvrit lentement les yeux lorsque son réveil sonna, l'éteignit et bailla, avant que son esprit ne se reconnecte et qu'elle ne se rappelle le jour. Puis elle sauta littéralement du lit et se précipita vers la chambre de son frère, lui hurlant directement dans les oreilles :

« Cory ! Debout ! C'est aujourd'hui, c'est aujourd'huiiii ! »

Elle reçut en réponse un grognement significatif. Toute excitée, elle n'en tint pas compte, sautillant jusqu'au salon, où sa mère l'attendait déjà avec un grand sourire. Elle se jeta à son cou, manquant la faire tomber, et la salua de manière enjouée :

« Bonjour, 'Ma ! Comment vas-tu ? Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? LE GRAND JOUR ! Enfin ! On va aller à POUDLARD ! Ouaaaiiis ! »

Sa mère rit un peu, l'air fatigué, et lui répondit, clairement amusée :

« Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié, ma chérie. »…« Je vois aussi que tu as déjà réveillé ton frère. », continua-t-elle en voyant le jeune homme blond cendré entrer, avec un visage mal réveillé et en baillant.

Ce dernier grogna de nouveau à l'adresse de sa sœur, puis ils s'installèrent tous pour petit-déjeuner. Leur mère leur avait fait des tartines de confiture à la fraise et préparé un bol de leurs céréales préférées chacun. Ils lui firent tous deux un baiser sur la joue pour la remercier, et elle sourit simplement, les regardant manger tendrement.

Cela faisait onze ans maintenant. Onze ans qu'un mystérieux jeune homme en pleurs lui avait déposé ses deux bambins de quelques mois dans les bras, un soir d'octobre, avec juste un papier dans les couvertures indiquant leurs noms, et date, heures et lieu de naissance. Onze ans qu'elle les élevait, sans rien leur dire, pour les protéger. Onze ans qu'elle cachait leur véritable identité au monde. Onze ans de hauts, onze ans de bas, onze ans de bonheur et de petits problèmes sans importance. Onze ans d'insouciance. Onze ans que la guerre était finie et que les Sang-pur régnaient sur le monde, ayant banni les nés-moldus, et réduisant presqu'en esclavage les Sang-mêlé. Dix ans de paix, heureusement, depuis que les poursuites et la terreur d'après-guerre avaient pris fin, et dix ans que le monde sorcier réapprenait à vivre « normalement », autant que cela était possible. Huit ans que l'école de Poudlard avait de nouveau ouvert ses portes, après des rénovations express. Cinq ans que ses enfants lui demandaient sans cesse « Quand-est-ce qu'on y va ? » et qu'elle répondait invariablement « Pour y aller, il faut que vous soyez sages et obéissants. Faites bien vos devoirs et grandissez, mes petits. Patience, bientôt vous y serez. ». Un an que sa réponse avait changé pour un simple « L'année prochaine ! » suivi d'un clin d'œil complice. Et maintenant, ses petits étaient grands, ils allaient au collège, ils la quittaient. Elle était un peu inquiète pour eux, mais pas trop, après tout la sécurité à Poudlard s'était encore renforcée après la guerre et l'école était réputée pour ne pas faire de distinction entre ses élèves Sang-pur et Sang-mêlé, être tolérante, et protéger les enfants, même les uns des autres. Mais elle était surtout heureuse pour eux. Leur rêve allait enfin se réaliser.

Ils avaient fini leur petit-déjeuner étonnamment vite, considérant qu'ils n'étaient d'habitude que des loques le matin. Scorpius, le jeune garçon blond cendré, avait fini par se réveiller complètement et était désormais aussi excité que sa châtain foncé et turbulente sœur jumelle. Ils avaient tous deux de similaires yeux vert d'eau aux reflets argentés brillants de joie pour « Cory » – tel qu'on appelait Scorpius – et de malice pour Lily. Nul doute qu'elle préparait encore une farce à faire à ses futurs camarades de maison à Poudlard… Lily avait la peau dorée et Scorpius le teint blanc comme neige. Leurs chevelures étaient en analogie mais parfaitement opposées : tandis que Scorpius avait des cheveux blond cendré ordonnés et semblant se coiffer tous seuls, avec une mèche châtain foncé indomptable sur son front, qui retombait toujours devant ses yeux, Lily quant à elle avait une tignasse châtain foncé impossible à coiffer, et sur le côté droit une mèche blond cendré qu'elle attachait toujours en une tresse bien serrée sur le côté de sa tête avec une pince ornée d'une fleur violette – sa couleur préférée. Et Scorpius était myope comme une taupe, bien qu'il détestât les lunettes et portât des lentilles magiques qui ne se sentent pas, ne tombent pas, ne s'abîment pas, s'adaptent d'elles-mêmes à la vue de l'utilisateur – pas besoin de changer –, se nettoient toutes seules, ne s'assèchent jamais, se mettent et s'enlèvent magiquement, ne se voient pas et peuvent être gardées pour nager ou faire des potions sans risques, ainsi que la nuit. Si bien que le jeune homme ne les enlevait jamais, et qu'on finissait presque par oublier qu'il en avait. Il pouvait même se battre et se prendre des coups sans risquer de les abîmer ! Bien que ce ne soit pas du tout son genre, plutôt celui de sa sœur… Une vraie casse-cou ! Lui était plus réservé, calme, posé, distant, observateur et réfléchi, et avait un air légèrement et naturellement supérieur. C'était un enfant très intelligent et un brin manipulateur. Lily en revanche était idéaliste, positive, enjouée, toujours survoltée, très sûre d'elle et avait une forte tendance à foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir, et à tout casser lorsqu'elle était en colère… Elle avait toujours une expression décidée et conquérante, ou bien un grand sourire joyeux. C'était une petite fille forte et courageuse, Gryffondor dans l'âme. Son frère serait probablement mieux à Serpentard. Lorsque ces deux là préparaient un mauvais coup, ils y arrivaient presque toujours, en associant leurs talents. Et malheureusement, l'un des rares traits de caractère qu'ils avaient en commun, en plus d'être têtus, pas du matin, protecteurs envers amis et famille et très tactiles, était leur propension à faire des mauvais coups… Autant dire que sa vie était peut-être plus joyeuse avec eux, mais qu'elle était aussi bien plus dangereuse pour son pauvre cœur qui manquait s'arrêter à chaque farce un peu trop effrayante.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées, elle se rendit compte qu'elle et les deux jeunes gens étaient prêts et sur le départ. Elle s'était préparée selon sa routine, mécaniquement et sans s'en rendre compte… Ils partirent donc après avoir vérifié que les enfants avaient toutes leurs affaires scolaires et leurs valises, qu'ils avaient terminées la veille, et qu'ils n'oubliaient rien. Les adolescents poussaient devant eux leurs chariots de bagages en se dirigeant vers la gare de King's Cross, babillant, surexcités. Elle replongea dans ses souvenirs en les regardant.

Tous ses proches avaient été étonnés de la voir revenir avec deux bébés de quatre mois, un mois après sa rencontre avec l'homme, alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue depuis la guerre, c'est-à-dire un peu plus d'un an, à cause de la situation trop dangereuse et instable. Elle avait prétendu avoir un peu trop bu juste après la guerre parce qu'elle déprimait et avoir tiré un coup avec un inconnu Sang-pur – évidemment, elle était dans un bar de Sang-pur, qu'elle connaissait très bien et fréquentait d'ailleurs souvent – de passage, puis être tombée enceinte de lui et avoir accouché il y a quatre mois, le 15 juillet – date de naissance des enfants. Cela l'arrangeait en fait qu'aucun de ses proches, famille ou amis, ne l'ai vue depuis plus d'un an, temps qui comprenait aisément la beuverie, la grossesse, l'accouchement, et les quatre mois des enfants. De plus, elle pouvait sans problème faire passer les petits pour les siens, puisqu'ils étaient châtain foncé, comme elle, et blond cendré, comme, d'après elle, le père fictif et qu'ils avaient comme elle les yeux verts – un vert différent, certes, mais là encore elle joua la carte du soi-disant père qui devait avoir des yeux bleus. Ses proches ne lui posèrent donc pas beaucoup plus de question et elle s'inventa une petite histoire autour de la naissance des bébés, qui trompa tout le monde. Elle était allée les déclarer au Ministère, comme le devait chaque parent, prétextant une trop grande fatigue pour l'avoir fait plus tôt, et personne pour le faire à sa place – après tout, elle était mère célibataire. Toute son histoire collait, et le fait qu'elle avait bu expliquait son manque de souvenir quant à l'apparence exacte et le nom du père des enfants. Elle ne fut pas embêtée outre-mesure et, comme le monde était en effervescence, de toute façon, personne ne s'occupa vraiment de son cas. Ces onze dernières années étaient passées sans incidents importants.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la gare et passèrent sur le quai neuf trois quarts.

C'était surchargé de monde. La foule se pressait autour des wagons du Poudlard Express, les enfants entraient et sortaient du train, les parents les serraient dans leurs bras, leur parlaient, les rassuraient, leur faisaient une dernière recommandation, un dernier geste de la main, un dernier bisou, un dernier au revoir. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi ce troupeau d'humains tant bien que mal pour atteindre le dernier wagon, où il y avait moins de monde, et où les attendaient trois de ses meilleures amies d'enfance, Délia Penacchi, Léa Vindia, et Lou Beauty (les concernées se reconnaîtront sûrement ;-) ), avec leurs enfants respectifs, Loren, Linda et Tom – prénom très répandu par les temps qui courraient. Délia l'interpella, faussement agacée, avec un sourire en coin :

« Shugi Merry ! Tu es en retard ! Un peu plus et le train partait sans vous. », elle fit un clin d'œil aux enfants, appuyant sa dernière phrase, et ceux-ci rirent légèrement.

Délia était, comme elle, issue d'une famille de Sang-pur, mais Léa et Lou étaient des Sang-mêlé, et elle voyait certains parents dans la foule leur lancer un regard torve ou dédaigneux, à elles et leurs enfants, qui parlaient joyeusement avec Loren et sa propre progéniture sans s'en soucier le moins du monde. Ces cinq là s'étaient tout-de-suite entendus et formaient un groupe soudé, sans se préoccuper des différences sociales, ce qui était, d'après elle, une très bonne chose. Leur amitié n'avait jamais failli au cours des ans, malgré leurs nombreuses disputes – pour des broutilles – et ils se protégeaient les uns les autres.

Il fut bientôt – trop tôt pour elle – temps de dire au revoir une dernière fois à leurs enfants et ils montèrent finalement dans le train. Les portes se fermèrent et elle fit un signe de la main à ses deux protégés alors que le convoi s'ébranlait, puis ils disparurent finalement de sa vue.

 _Ses deux enfants..._

 _Lily et Scorpius Potter-Malefoy._

* * *

 **Voilou voilà ! Alors alors, verdict ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, favoriter et follower, ni à me poser des questions, je ne mord pas !**

 **A ciao !**

 **Shugi**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Re-bonsoir chers amis !**

 **Me revoilà à peine deux minutes plus tard avec le chapitre 2 de 'Je cours', plus long que le premier.**

 **Pour comprendre ce chapitre, il faut savoir que Severus Snape n'est pas mort tué pas Voldemort lors de la Bataille de Poudlard et n'a pas non plus été découvert en tant qu'espion...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant voir plus que le premier, que mes personnages ne sont pas trop OOCs et que tout est compréhensible ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me demander si quelque chose n'est pas clair...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 :**_

Le train avait quitté la gare. Scorpius était terriblement angoissé. Il se tourna vers sa sœur, qui regardait encore par la fenêtre avec un air un peu triste. Elle exprima tout haut ce que tous deux pensaient tout bas :

« Pourquoi 'Ma ne peut-elle pas nous accompagner ? Au moins jusqu'à l'école… »

Il soupira. Il savait qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Il se força alors à ne plus y penser et fit le vide dans son esprit ; elle fit de même, à en juger par son air méditatif. Bien vite, il se sentit parfaitement détendu, et l'excitation revint au galop. Ils allaient à Poudlard, par Merlin ! Enfin ! C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie ! Sa sœur semblait penser comme lui, vu son air réjoui. De toute façon, ils pensaient toujours pareil. Ils étaient en quelque sorte en symbiose, sachant exactement ce que l'autre pensait à chaque fois.

Loren en revanche avait toujours l'air stressée à mort… La pauvre. Elle semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Tom tentait de la rassurer, mais rien n'y faisait ; elle avait peur d'aller à Poufsouffle. Sa mère était à Serpentard, comme tout le reste de sa famille, et en ce moment, mieux valait y être si on ne voulait pas avoir d'histoires. Le pire était Gryffondor… quand on y allait, on était presque condamné d'avance. Le gouvernement, allez savoir pourquoi, n'aimait pas les Gryffondors. Généralement, ils ne trouvaient jamais de travail après l'école, quelles que soient leurs capacités. Personne ne voulait d'eux, tout le monde les fuyait. Lui avait peur pour sa sœur. Il savait qu'elle irait. Chez les griffons… courageuse petite chose. Et Linda avait l'air parfaitement détendue et sereine. Ni angoissée, ni excitée. Juste calme ; comme toujours. Elle était très intelligente mais pas machiavélique, elle irait sans doute à Serdaigle. Une plutôt bonne maison. Tom, selon lui, serait probablement à Poufsouffle, à en croire sa grande empathie et sa loyauté sans faille envers ses amis. Moins bon choix. Mais rien, _rien_ n'était pire que Gryffondor. Rien.

Finalement, ils parvinrent tous à se détendre et parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant le trajet. Lorsque le chariot de nourriture passa, ils achetèrent leurs friandises préférées. Ils eurent des fous-rires, des moments de réflexion, ils dormirent même un certain temps. Et la journée passa.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, le soleil s'abîmait derrière l'horizon. Un jeune homme plus âgé qu'eux les avait appelés. Il leur indiqua qu'ils devaient mettre leurs robes de sorciers, ils arrivaient. Les filles le firent sortir avec Tom pour s'habiller, avant de laisser les deux garçons faire de même. Puis ils se rassirent et attendirent que le train entre en gare. Dix minutes plus tard, ils aperçurent au loin un magnifique et immense château, et l'excitation ainsi que l'appréhension montèrent d'un cran.

Scorpius regarda ses amis tour à tour. D'abord Loren, une jeune fille de taille moyenne, comme lui et sa sœur, à la peau blanche, aux cheveux châtain clair lisses et aux yeux marron calculateurs, mais habités par une certaine chaleur et une détermination sans bornes à protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Tellement comme sa mère. Puis Linda, plutôt grande, à la peau chocolatée, à la chevelure brune crépue, comme ses parents, et aux yeux noirs indéchiffrables cachant une grande sagesse. Enfin, Tom, un peu plus petit que lui, à la peau légèrement bronzée due à ses vacances dans le sud de la France, au visage surmonté d'une touffe de cheveux blond blé savamment en bataille, et aux yeux bleu marine (oui ça existe, na !) pétillants de joie et d'affection. Il ressemblait plus à son père, lui.

Avec lui, blond cendré à la peau pâle, et sa sœur, châtain foncé à la peau dorée, tous deux ayant les yeux vert de gris, ils formaient un groupe vraiment hétéroclite… Même au niveau du caractère ! Ils représentaient les quatre maisons… deux Serpentards, un Poufsouffle, une Serdaigle et une Gryffondor. N'importe qui les ayant vu ensemble se serait demandé ce qu'ils faisaient, justement, ensemble. Mais c'était ainsi, ils étaient amis, presque depuis le berceau, point !

Ils arrivèrent – enfin – à quai, et ce fut le chaos. Une partie des élèves de première année sortirent des compartiments, paniqués, incertains de la marche à suivre, et un brouhaha sans nom emplit le wagon dans lequel ils étaient. Ils eurent diverses réactions : Lily sembla vouloir tuer tous les fauteurs de trouble, Scorpius et Loren restèrent de marbre, Tom fut rapidement gagné par l'agitation générale, et Linda résonna Lily et Tom et les empêcha de quitter le compartiment. Au final, ces deux derniers se calmèrent, et ils restèrent tous assis bien sagement en attendant qu'on leur dise quoi faire. Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne se passa. Puis une voix forte retentit dans tout le wagon :

« Chers élèves, c'est votre directeur qui vous parle. Veuillez je vous prie retourner vous asseoir jusqu'à-ce que les portes s'ouvrent. Ensuite, descendez dans l'ordre et le calme. Laissez vos bagages dans les porte-bagages, ils seront récupérés plus tard par nos elfes de maison qui les monteront directement dans vos dortoirs. Merci, et à tout-à-l'heure. »

Le directeur. Le Professeur Severus Snape, ancien Mangemort, pendant la guerre entre eux et l'Ordre des Cervelles d'Oiseaux, comme ils aimaient nommer l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était un Serpentard, et autrefois Maître des Potions à Poudlard, avant d'être nommé directeur par le Seigneur Voldemort, tel qu'il se faisait désormais appeler, s'étant autoproclamé Roi de la Grande Bretagne Sorcière. Snape avait succédé à Minerva MacGonagall, ancienne membre de l'Ordre des CO, actuellement enfermée à Askaban comme la plupart de ses camarades. Il était froid, sombre, sinistre même, psychorigide, refermé sur lui-même, calculateur et manipulateur, légèrement sadique et, somme toute, plutôt effrayant. Le portrait-type du parfait Serpentard et du parfait Mangemort. La plupart des élèves l'admiraient mais tous préféraient garder leurs distances.

Suivant les instructions, les première année retournèrent tranquillement dans leurs compartiments, patientant, et le train redevint silencieux. Deux minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent et ils sortirent tous calmement, en rang, comme ordonné, laissant leurs bagages dans le train. Ils se rassemblèrent sur le quai, pendant que les élèves plus âgés sortaient déjà de la gare. Ils furent appelés par un homme trapu, brun aux yeux dorés, avec un air dur plaqué au visage qui ne trompait personne. Il avait, cela mis à part, l'air plutôt sympathique, et semblait beaucoup aimer les enfants. Scorpius supposa que c'était pour cela qu'on l'avait mis en charge des première année. Il se présenta, disant s'appeler Frédéric Dornes, et être le préposé à la charge de la forêt interdite. **_'_** _Comme Rubeus Hagrid_ _ **'**_ , pensa le jeune blond. Il était assez connu, bien qu'il fasse partie du camp des perdants dans la guerre, et soit - lui aussi - à Askaban. Et il s'occupait - lui aussi - des première année. Il semblerait que ces deux postes aillent de paire.

Dornes les emmena sur le port d'embarquement, où ils montèrent dans de petits canots magiques. Ils traversèrent le lac, aux eaux rendues sombres par le crépuscule, qui entourait le château.

Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent sur la terre ferme, ils se rassemblèrent de nouveau autour du brun, qui sembla légèrement amusé de la situation. Il les dirigea vers la grande porte sur le devant de l'école, toqua et les fit entrer, restant à l'extérieur et fermant la porte derrière eux.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un grand hall d'entrée, magnifiquement sobre et majestueusement éclairé par des lustres accrochés au très haut plafond. Un grand, large escalier partait de la gauche et montait dans des étages qui semblaient interminables. En levant la tête, on pouvait voir les escaliers bouger, tournant à chaque étage d'un mur à l'autre, embêtant quelques élèves et professeurs qui se retrouvaient dans l'incapacité de rejoindre l'endroit qu'ils souhaitaient atteindre.

Scorpius suivit le groupe qui était mené par un autre professeur, une femme, petite et mince, aux cheveux brun-roux avec des reflets violets, dont il ne voyait que le dos. Ils montèrent le premier escalier et s'arrêtèrent au premier étage, devant deux grandes portes en bois closes d'où émanait un joyeux murmure continu.

La femme se retourna pour leur demander d'attendre là qu'elle revienne les chercher, avant d'entrer dans la salle. Elle avait, constata Scorpius, des yeux vert-jaune presque reptiliens. Glauque. Il tourna son regard vers les portes et se dit que là, de l'autre côté de ces deux portes closes, se trouvait la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Il était un peu nerveux, mais surtout survolté, et il avait du mal à tenir en place. A côté de lui, sa sœur semblait en proie aux mêmes émotions que lui et, comme au matin, sautillait légèrement d'excitation. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent sur la professeure-aux-yeux-glauques, comme avait décidé de l'appeler Scorpius, qui n'avait pas écouté son nom. Ils purent tous admirer la salle alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans l'allée centrale pour être répartis dans les différentes maisons.

Elle était immense, pourvue de quatre longues tables parallèles et séparées deux à deux par l'allée sur laquelle ils avançaient, ainsi que d'une cinquième table perpendiculaire aux autres, au fond de la salle, où les professeurs étaient assis. Elle était éclairée par des milliers de bougies flottant dans les airs et le plafond magique reflétait le temps qu'il faisait dehors en ce moment, c'était un magnifique ciel étoilé sans nuages, le soleil ayant fini par sombrer totalement. On pouvait également le voir par les grandes fenêtres situées derrière la table des professeurs. Tout était… féérique. Sublime. Parfait. Sauf une seule chose. Au bout de l'allée, se trouvait un pupitre, et derrière le pupitre… le directeur.

HPDM

Severus Snape était satisfait. Oui, satisfait. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, pour plusieurs raisons.

Premièrement, contrairement à la croyance générale, il n'était pas un partisan de Voldemort, mais un espion de L'Ordre du Phénix. Mais ça, personne ne le savait, encore moins l'intéressé, et cela le faisait jubiler.

Durant les vacances scolaires entre l'année précédente et celle-ci, il avait, avec les quelques autres espions et rares membres de l'Ordre encore en liberté, peaufiné un plan pour renverser Voldemort. En fait, cela faisait dix ans maintenant qu'ils se préparaient pour cela, et huit ans qu'ils mettaient minutieusement ce plan en place, étape par étape. Il ne fallait pas faire la moindre erreur car s'ils rataient, ils n'auraient pas de seconde chance. Ils étaient une petite dizaine à se retrouver à Grimmauld Place, seul lieu non déclaré, non découvert et non perquisitionné à ce jour par « l'État », tous les week-ends et toutes les vacances.

Et cet été, ils avaient terminé l'installation du plan. Ils avaient prévu de libérer les prisonniers puis de s'enfuir hors du pays de manière à être impossibles à trouver, en brouillant les pistes. Ensuite, se soigner, reprendre des forces, se reposer, s'entraîner, éventuellement recruter de nouveaux alliés, puis revenir pour attaquer par surprise au moment où ils s'y attendraient le moins, lorsqu'ils auraient relâché leur surveillance.

Cela paraissait simple, mais c'était en fait extrêmement complexe. En effet, faire évader quelqu'un d'Askaban était quasiment impossible. Alors des dizaines de personnes… Mais c'était pour cela qu'ils avaient pris autant de temps pour tout préparer. Maintenant, le taux de réussite de leur entreprise était de 90%. Avoir un taux de réussite de 100% était impossible malheureusement, mais avec 90% de chances, ils avaient bon espoir que cela marcherait, et confiance en leur plan. Et non, nous ne vous le révélerons pas. Pas question que Voldemort l'apprenne.

S'enfuir sans être repérés, suivis ni retrouvés serait également difficile, mais là encore, ils avaient tout prévu. Ils avaient acheté de nouvelles baguettes et une nouvelle garde-robe pour chaque membre de l'Ordre, pour rendre le traçage magique des baguettes par le Ministère impossible, éviter tout mouchard potentiellement placé dans les vêtements ou effets personnels des membres, et être impossibles à reconnaître. Ils avaient déjà prévu leur destination : une île déserte non répertoriée sur les cartes moldues ou sorcières du monde entier – ils avaient vérifié -, et inconnue même de Voldemort, découverte par hasard par Neville sept ans plus tôt, lors de ses recherches botaniques ; et qu'il s'était bien gardé de déclarer au Ministère. A cette époque, ils étaient déjà à la recherche d'un endroit où se rendre une fois qu'ils auraient quitté l'Angleterre, et cette petite île au large de l'Amérique du Sud lui avait paru parfaite, alors il avait, avant de la quitter, placé prudemment autour d'elle plusieurs sorts de désillusion, de protection, de répulsion des moldus et des sorciers, et pour le prévenir si quelqu'un s'approchait trop près de l'île de manière à ce qu'elle ne soit pas découverte par quelqu'un d'autre, sorcier ou moldu. Ils avaient ensuite, durant les années qui avaient suivi, aménagé un centre d'habitation, de soins, de repos et d'entraînement au combat sur l'île, qui avait pris la forme d'un petit village tout-à-fait charmant.

Un autre point positif de cette île était qu'elle se situait au large des côtes américaines, et que justement, la plupart des Sang-mêlé et nés-moldus chassés d'Angleterre avaient élu domicile aux États-Unis. Cela leur faciliterait la tâche de recrutement d'alliés et de combattants. Ensuite, attendre que Voldemort ait relâché sa surveillance serait un jeu d'enfant, dussent-ils attendre dix ans encore. La plupart des membres n'en avaient pas trente de toute façon…

Vous vous demandez sûrement, chers lecteurs, pourquoi Neville Londubat était en liberté. Ceci est très simple.

Voldemort, pour conserver une bonne opinion publique, avait dû garder en liberté certains Gryffondors et membres de l'Ordre ; il serait sinon apparu comme une personne détestant les Gryffondors et aurait perdu le soutien de nombreuses familles. C'est ainsi qu'il avait laissé en liberté cinq membres de l'Ordre, qu'il avait choisi minutieusement parmi ceux qu'il jugeait comme étant les plus « faibles » : Neville Londubat et sa compagne Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, Ginny Weasley et Colin Crivey. Grossière erreur. D'abord parce qu'ils étaient tous beaucoup plus forts qu'il n'y paraissait, ensuite parce que, même s'ils ne l'avaient pas été, ils auraient quand même tenté quelque chose contre lui, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. D'après le « Roi », ils étaient trop faibles et en infériorité numérique pour tenter quoi que ce soit, surtout sans informations. Là encore, erreur fatale, qui faisait qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Il avait même, toujours pour se faire bien voir par sa population et réprimer toute éventuelle révolte, nommé Neville Professeur de Botanique et sous-directeur à Poudlard et Colin Reporter en Chef Officiel pour la Gazette du Sorcier, après la mort de Rita Skeeter. Et ce fut sa dernière erreur mortelle.

Car en effet, ils n'étaient pas du tout sans informations. En plus de celles rapportées par Colin durant ses reportages, ils avaient des espions dans ses rangs dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, ou ne concevait pas la possibilité qu'ils soient des espions pour l'Ordre. Après tout, il était persuadé de les avoir tous démasqués et emprisonnés avec les autres Cervelles d'Oiseaux.

Mais pas du tout. En premier lieu, il y avait trois espions de moindre importance mais qui, de temps à autre, surprenaient des conversations intéressantes : Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson. Avec Draco Malefoy, ils avaient formé un groupe de jeunes espions pour l'Ordre durant la guerre. Malheureusement, leur camarade avait été démasqué à cause des révélations de sa mère sous Doloris et Veritaserum. Ils étaient aussi en prison. Ils étaient tous deux plaints et regrettés comme tous membres de l'Ordre. En revanche, ce que la mère Malefoy n'avait pas dit, parce qu'elle-même n'en savait rien, pas plus que son fils, c'était que Lucius Malefoy, le bras droit de Voldemort, était lui aussi espion. Personne ne le savait d'ailleurs, mis à part Severus Snape, qui était notre dernier espion. Tous deux étant très proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils rapportaient des informations cruciales, et Voldemort ne les soupçonnait absolument pas. Ils jouaient les parfaits serviteurs Mangemorts obéissants, froids et sans cœur, et cela passait sans problème.

C'est donc tous les dix qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et, durant dix longues années, s'étaient préparés à se battre une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci, ils l'espéraient, gagner la guerre. Voilà, principalement, pourquoi Severus Snape était satisfait.

La seconde raison pour laquelle il l'était était simplement le commencement d'une nouvelle année, qui le réjouissait toujours. Encore une année paisible, avec des première année tout petits, tout mignons et tout innocents, et de nouveaux bruits de couloirs et autres potins habituels. Parce que, contrairement à la croyance générale, Severus Snape n'était pas si froid et sadique que ça. En vérité, il adorait les enfants. Non, vraiment. Il ne le montrait simplement pas.

Il s'apprêtait donc à accueillir les nouveaux élèves, appuyé strictement sur son pupitre, lorsqu'il repéra dans la foule une tête blonde étrangement familière.

Son souffle se coupa. Ce n'était pas le même blond, mais ce port de tête fier et ces cheveux toujours bien arrangés, ainsi que ces yeux aux reflets argentés… il ne pouvait qu'être un Malefoy ! Pourtant, il en était sûr, il n'y avait pas de Malefoy sur la liste des nouveaux élèves. Il l'avait relue trois fois.

Il remarqua seulement à ce moment-là la jeune fille, approximativement de la même taille, qui trépignait à côté de lui ; ses cheveux châtain foncé complètement décoiffés lui rappelèrent quelqu'un aussi. Harry Potter. Mais la tresse blond cendré bien serrée sur le côté de sa tête par une pince à fleur violette n'était définitivement pas Potterienne. Il se rendit alors compte que la mèche était du même blond cendré que les cheveux du « Malefoy » et en le regardant à nouveau plus attentivement, vit avec une légère stupéfaction que lui-même possédait une mèche de cheveux châtain foncé qui lui retombait négligemment devant les yeux. Yeux d'ailleurs d'un vert-gris très équivoque, semblables à ceux de la jeune fille d'à côté. Alors il fit le lien, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement. Mais comment… ? C'était donc pour cela que Draco avait rejoint l'ordre, alors qu'il avait auparavant toujours soutenu dur comme fer qu'il serait Mangemort plus tard…

Il les regarda encore un moment parler entre eux et avec, vraisemblablement, leurs amis, un minuscule sourire fier au coin de la bouche, avant de se racler la gorge pour obtenir l'attention, et de commencer son discours.

HPDM

Lily n'était pas du tout stressée. Elle attendait avec une impatience non feinte sa répartition, et n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite le long discours rébarbatif du directeur de Poudlard.

Elle se doutait qu'elle irait à Gryffondor, elle en avait parlé avec son frère. Et malgré le fait qu'il y avait peu de personnes à la table des lions, malgré le fait que tous semblaient les éviter et que leur table était légèrement en retrait des autres, elle s'en fichait. Elle était une Gryffondor, et fière de l'être ! Et tant pis pour les mécontents. Et puis elle était courageuse – à juste titre – alors elle pouvait bien le supporter. Et ceux qui essaieraient de lui chercher des noises tâteraient de ses poings, foi de Merry !

Lorsqu'enfin, le Professeur Londubat, tel qu'il se présenta, commença à appeler les élèves un par un pour être répartis, elle soupira de soulagement puis sourit. Elle avait eu l'impression que le speech du proviseur ne finirait jamais. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son frère lui jeter un regard amusé. Il pouvait bien, lui, il _aimait_ les longs discours ennuyeux. Elle se demandait vraiment, des fois, s'il n'était pas un peu masochiste. Mais non, là n'était pas la question. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur les noms que le professeur appelait, guettant le sien ou celui d'un de ses amis. Juste au moment où elle se retourna pour regarder à nouveau l'estrade, justement, Londubat appela :

« Tom Beauty ! »

Logique, il était au début de l'alphabet. Elle le vit s'avancer avec incertitude et s'asseoir sur le tabouret, au milieu de tous ces élèves qui le regardaient avec des yeux de merlans frits, attendant la sentence. Le pauvre, déjà qu'il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention… Il posa ensuite prudemment le Choipeau sur sa tête et, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci s'écria :

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Un sourire timide prit place sur les lèvres de son ami alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table de sa maison sous les acclamations de ses camarades, et elle fut bêtement heureuse pour lui.

D'autres élèves défilèrent ensuite, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avant que le professeur n'annonce :

« Lily Merry ! »

Tient, bizarre, elle aurait juré avoir vu le directeur et son adjoint se figer puis se regarder d'un air entendu… Bah, sûrement son imagination !

Elle afficha un immense sourire espiègle et marcha jusqu'au tabouret, avant de s'y poser et d'enfoncer avec détermination le Choipeau sur sa tête. Et elle l'entendit parler dans son esprit :

« Tiens, tiens… Oui, je vois… Beaucoup de courage et de force d'esprit… Mais aussi beaucoup d'innocence et de naïveté... »

Elle voulut protester et rétorquer qu'elle n'était pas naïve, mais elle l'entendit hurler à ce moment :

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Ceci jeta un froid dans la salle, la plupart des professeurs la regardant avec compassion et pitié, sauf le directeur et le sous-directeur, qui avaient l'air… amusés ? Puis tous les Gryffondors se levèrent d'un même mouvement, abandonnant leur air stupéfait d'avoir un nouvel élève parmi eux – événement rare – pour des visages heureux, et l'acclamèrent d'une voix forte et chaleureuse. Ils étaient les moins nombreux, mais faisaient le plus de bruit… paradoxalement… Elle ôta le Choipeau et courut littéralement vers sa table, se jetant dans l'étreinte générale des lions. Tout le long, elle garda son grand sourire joyeux et confiant. Lorsqu'ils se furent tous calmés et rassis à leur table, la répartition continua avec :

« Scorpius Merry ! »

Là encore, elle surprit le regard entendu et amusé du directeur et du Professeur Londubat, mais n'y fit pas attention. A la place, elle regarda son frère approcher de l'estrade avec un sourire malicieux et sûr de lui en coin et poser délicatement, une fois assis, le Choipeau sur sa tête. Ce dernier sembla surpris puis contemplatif et le sourire de son frère était toujours présent lorsque le chapeau magique s'exclama finalement :

« SERPENTARD ! »

Encore le sourire amusé du directeur et de Londubat, puis son frère se déplaça jusqu'à sa table, recevant des sourires en coins de ses – peut-être – futurs amis.

D'autres élèves passèrent encore, puis le sous-directeur de Poudlard lança :

« Loren Penacchi ! »

Celle-ci se composa un masque dénué d'émotion et alla s'installer sur le siège. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de poser le Choipeau sur sa tête qu'il scandait déjà :

« SERPENTARD ! »

Elle rejoignit Scorpius à la table des Serpentards avec un air satisfait, et reçut les mêmes réactions que lui. Lily écouta vaguement les répartitions des autres élèves inconnus, aucun autre qu'elle n'était allé à Gryffondor cette année. Puis la fin de la liste arriva et le professeur demanda en dernier :

« Linda Vindia ! »

Son amie était calme et sereine en allant mettre le Choipeau et c'est sans surprise que celui-ci finit par dire :

« SERDAIGLE ! »

Elle fut à son tour applaudie par ses camarades en prenant place à leur table. Puis il y eut un nouveau long discours sur les règles dans l'école, qu'elle s'efforça d'écouter parce que c'était important, avant que soudainement n'apparaissent sur les tables des plats en tous genres qui avaient l'air plus appétissants les uns que les autres, sous les exclamations enjouées des élèves.

Et elle se dit que franchement, l'année commençait très bien.

* * *

 **Voilou ! Verdict ?**

 **Surtout n'hésitez pas :**

 **Reviews, favorite, follow... questions...**

 **A très bientôt pour le chapitre trois déjà en cours d'écriture !**

 **Bonne soirée !**

 **Shugi**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuse pour ce long laps de temps avant de poster ce chapitre... J'avais vraiment beaucoup de travail au lycée, et pas mal d'autres problèmes aussi...**

 **Enfin bon, me voilà donc avec le chapitre 3 de "Je cours", qui j'espère vous plaira !**

 **Avant de commencer la lecture, je vais répondre aux reviews, comme promis.**

* * *

 **RAR**

 ** _Chloe_ : Ha ha, patience, tu verras ! ;-) Je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible, mais je ne garantis rien... Merci, c'est trop d'honneurs ! :-)**

 __ **: Merci beaucoup !**

 ** _ofo_ : Merci, encore une fois ! x) Et justement, voici la suite !**

 ** _rheonasys_ : Merciiii merci merci ! Tu le penses vraiment ? J'ai effectivement prévu de faire des flash-back, et bien sûr que l'on va les revoir ! Encore merci !**

 ** _Maryon70_ : Merci à toi ! Comme je l'ai dit à rheonasys, je compte en effet faire des flash-back pour voir, par exemple, leur mise en couple, et surtout ce qui leur est arrivé... ! Eh bien, concernant le plan de Sev', il est déjà en marche... Comme, là encore, je l'ai déjà dit à quelques uns, je fais le plus vite que je peux, mais je ne peux pas faire très vite. Bisous à toi aussi ! ^^**

 ** _Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki_ : Merci, vraiment ! (J'ai du le dire mille fois au moins ! xD) Et, euh... les parents de qui ? On connait déjà tout le monde...**

 ** _caence_ : Salut à toi aussi ! Ah, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'écrit ça ! Par contre, si tu es adepte des Sad-End, ce n'est pas ici qu'il faut frapper...**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La nouvelle recrue des Gryffondors était exténuée. La veille, durant le repas, elle avait été assaillie de questions sur sa vie par ses camarades de maison. Et à peine étaient-ils rentrés dans leur dortoir qu'ils avaient commencé une fête mémorable, ne partant se coucher que vers une heure, le lendemain. On pouvait, de ce fait, aisément comprendre l'origine des valises qu'elle portait douloureusement sous ses yeux vert d'eau. Enfin… les élèves comprenaient. Malheureusement, pas les professeurs. Surtout les « Gryffophobes » comme les élèves aimaient appeler les professeurs anti-Gryffondors ; qui étaient, au grand damne desdits élèves, assez nombreux. Et le lendemain, on était lundi.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle arriva, ce matin-là, en retard à son cours de Défense Combattive Contre les Ennemis – ou DCCE –, elle fut sévèrement réprimandée. Comme elle était la seule Gryffondor de première année, elle avait cours avec les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. Elle remarqua Linda qui, du fond de la salle où elle était assise entre deux garçons, lui faisait signe avec une petite moue désolée ; Tom n'était pas dans cette classe. Elle prit finalement place à côté de deux jumelles de Serdaigle aux cheveux couleur chocolat au lait légèrement frisottés, répondant aux noms de Leila et Milka Londubat, et aux yeux respectivement bleu clair et marron clair ; ne relevant pas la remarque du professeur – un certain Renay, cheveux noirs et yeux identiques, à l'air coincé –, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement. Elle fut alors, dès le début de l'an, « cataloguée » parmi les élèves négligents.

Ce fut donc sans surprise aucune que son professeur se retrouva pris de court en découvrant ses talents insoupçonnés dans sa matière. Elle s'en amusa un temps, puis se concentra sur le cours, qui durait deux heures. Ses voisines s'étaient révélées très gentilles bien qu'un peu à côté de la plaque, et elles avaient vite fait ami-ami. Après une bonne demi-heure de théorie qui l'avait vue somnolant quelque peu sur ses feuillets de cours éparpillés, ils étaient passés à la pratique. Ils avaient eu à neutraliser un épouvantard puis à maîtriser des lutins de Cornouailles. Le programme, après la guerre, s'était intensifié, à cause de Voldemort qui craignait tout-de-même un minimum de réaction de la part de ses ennemis, et qui avait décidé de former le plus rapidement possible ses futurs soldats ; si bien que même les élèves de première année pratiquaient les sortilèges et la DCCE, au lieu de seulement les étudier. On apprenait également les Impardonnables comme des sorts normaux, à partir de la troisième année. Cela avait gêné plus d'un professeur, mais on ne discutait pas les ordres de Voldemort. Il fallait former la nouvelle génération de Mangemorts, et ceux qui refusaient – professeurs et élèves – étaient torturés et/ou tués.

Lily avait impressionné la plupart des élèves ainsi que le professeur en exécutant à la perfection le sortilège permettant de repousser les épouvantards, le Riddikulus, transformant ainsi les cadavres de sa mère, son frère et ses amis, soit sa plus grande peur, en marionnettes de théâtre pour enfants vêtues comiquement ; puis en trouvant la première comment discipliner et capturer les lutins de Cornouailles, donnant ensuite ses instructions aux autres. Elle parvint également, plus tard durant le cours, à repérer un détraqueur, qui était dans une armoire de la salle ; là encore sans grandes difficultés, contrairement à d'autres élèves qui n'y arrivèrent simplement pas.

Le cours se termina sans encombres et elle eut par la suite Potions, avec les Serpentards. A son grand désespoir, elle n'était pas dans la classe de son frère et de Loren qui, eux, étaient ensemble. Elle se rendit jusqu'à sa salle de classe, pas anxieuse pour un sou, et arriva, encore une fois, en bonne dernière. La professeure de Potions, Mme Olin, la gratifia d'un regard vert-jaune dédaigneux et froid, avant de secouer sa chevelure lisse brun-roux aux reflets violets et de la délaisser, commençant son cours. C'était, remarqua-t-elle, cette professeure qui les avait menés jusqu'à la Grande Salle la veille. La châtaigne avait, fort heureusement, appris les bases des potions avec sa mère et son frère, qui les adoraient ; elle avait même finit par y trouver de l'intérêt alors qu'elle les exécrait, au début. Ils préparèrent durant une heure une potion sensée soigner les furoncles, et pendant l'heure suivante, son homologue contre les verrues. Elle les exécuta presque à la perfection, mis à part le dernier ingrédient de la première, qu'elle n'avait pas dosé correctement ; ce qui, en fait, n'avait pas de grande incidence sur la préparation, mais la rendait un peu moins efficace.

Après ce cours, il était l'heure de manger et, se fichant éperdument du regard des autres, elle rejoignit Scorpius et Loren à la table des Serpentards. Ils la virent arriver et, complaisants, lui firent signe pour qu'elle les trouve. Elle s'assit rapidement à côté de son frère avec un soupir de lassitude, ce qui ne lui ressemblait _pas du tout_. Le blond la regarda comme si elle s'était transformée en Scroutt à pétard – ou peut-être en Ronflak cornu ? cette espèce jusque-là inconnue lui avait été présentée par Milka et Leila lors de son premier cours – depuis la veille. Elle engagea la conversation avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche :

« Alors, Cory, Lor', cette première matinée de cours ? »

Elle reçut deux soupirs identiques au sien en réponse, avant que son jumeau prenne la parole à son tour :

« Ça va, ça va… Monsieur Vince, en Vol, nous a bien fait comprendre que nous étions tous des asticots sans cervelle et que nous n'aurions aucune chance de savoir contrôler un balai avant des années, mais la Botanique s'est passée sans incidents ; le Professeur Londubat est plutôt sympa, en fait. Et toi ? Tu as l'air exténuée. Et déprimée. Et…

\- C'est bon, n'en dis pas plus ! J'ai compris ! ... Je suis plutôt fatiguée, oui, vu qu'on a fait la fête jusqu'à une heure du mat', hier, avec les Gryffondors. Et les cours se sont passés… eh bien, ils se sont passés. »

Après cela, elle se tut, et le repas se déroula dans le mutisme des serpents.

L'après-midi, elle avait cours de Vol, comme son frère le matin, pendant une heure, puis deux heures de Sortilèges et une heure d'Histoire des Mangemorts et de la Magie Noire – ou HMMN.

Quand elle arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement, pour une fois, il n'y avait que trois élèves. Grand exploit, elle était à l'heure quelque part ! Loren aurait sans doute plaisanté en disant qu'il allait pleuvoir des chocogrenouilles… Elle avait cours cette fois-ci avec les Poufsouffles uniquement, étant en petites classes plus faciles à gérer pour le Vol. Elle se plaça donc à côté d'un des balais fournis et attendit les autres, qui arrivèrent au son de la sonnerie de début des classes. Puis le Professeur Vince, un grand homme à la peau bronzée, aux cheveux brun clair en bataille et aux yeux cuivre teintés de dédain, qui devait avoir dans la quarantaine, prit la parole :

« Bien, pour commencer, bonjour _chers élèves_. Vous allez ici apprendre à vous servir d'un balai, bien que je n'attend pas de la part de petits asticots sans cervelle tels que vous de savoir en contrôler un au bout de ne serais-ce qu'une année. »

Son ton était condescendant, et Lily eut immédiatement envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire suffisant. Elle ne bougea cependant pas, et se moqua intérieurement de lui en pensant qu'il disait visiblement la même chose à tous ses élèves, ce qui prouvait son _dramatique_ manque d'imagination. Elle laissa échapper de ses lèvres un léger ricanement, s'attirant un regard noir du Professeur. Celui-ci se désintéressa d'elle au bout de quelques secondes, commençant ses explications aux première année :

« Tout d'abord, placez votre main droite au-dessus de votre balai, et dites « debout ». »

Il y eut, suite à cette phrase, un concert de « Debout ! » plus ou moins forts. La jeune Gryffondor, quant à elle, reçut le balai en main dès sa première injonction, déterminée à tout faire parfaitement pour rabattre le caquet de ce prétentieux de quarantenaire trop arrogant. Ce dernier lui jeta d'ailleurs un œil suspicieux à cela, puisqu'elle était la seule à avoir réussi du premier coup. Une fois que tous eurent leur balai bien serré dans leur main droite, il continua :

« Bon, maintenant, vous allez enfourcher votre balai… »

Puis, une fois son ordre appliqué :

« …et à mon coup de sifflet, vous allez frapper fort du pied contre le sol pour décoller, vous élever d'un ou deux mètres pour commencer, et vous reposer en inclinant légèrement le manche vers l'avant. Ceux qui se sentent d'aller plus haut, libre à eux, mais à leurs risques et périls, je ne prendrai aucune responsabilité pour accident. A mon signal. Un… deux… TRIIIII ! » (« TRIIIII » est le bruit du sifflet)

La châtaigne décolla immédiatement et monta en flèche jusqu'à une trentaine de mètres du sol, euphorique, avant de piquer à toute vitesse vers la terre sous les exclamations horrifiées de ses camarades. Arrivée à quelques vingt centimètres du sol, elle redressa de justesse et remonta vers les cieux plus doucement, s'offrant le luxe de faire un looping et trois tours sur elle-même avant de prendre un virage serré en descendant lentement vers le groupe au sol qui la regardait éberlué, en particulier son enseignant. Elle se mit en amazone sur son balai et s'arrêta à côté de lui en sur-place à un demi-mètre du sol, un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. L'homme se reprit rapidement et claqua sa mâchoire restée jusque-là béante, serrant les dents. Puis il dit d'une voix grinçante :

« Ah, il semblerait que Mlle Merry veuille faire son intéressante ?! Très bien, dans ce cas, voyons voir comment vous vous débrouillerez avec cela ! »

Il avait sorti une balle de la poche de sa cape de mi-saison beige, une simple balle en mousse d'environ cinq centimètres de diamètre, et il la lança en l'air le plus loin possible en direction du château, jetant à Lily :

« Essayez donc de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol ou un quelconque autre objet ! »

La jeune adolescente partit au quart de tour. Elle filait à pleine vitesse, entendant à peine les encouragements des Poufsouffles tant le vent soufflait fort à ses oreilles, et se mit à la poursuite de la balle. En dix secondes à peine, elle l'avait à sa portée, et elle la saisit au moment où l'objet allait passer entre les épées croisées au-dessus de la tête d'une statue ; obliquant au dernier instant et faisant le tour de ladite statue pour revenir aux côtés de son professeur dans la même position qu'auparavant, sans une égratignure et la balle en main. M. Vince et ses camarades de classe semblaient participer au concours du meilleur imitateur de grenouilles : ils avaient tous les yeux écarquillés et la bouche béante, et le Professeur de Vol avait, en plus, le teint presque aussi blafard que celui du batracien. Une telle _humiliation_ , par une _élève_ , de _Gryffondor_ qui plus est !

La jumelle Merry repéra, du coin de l'œil, le directeur de Poudlard qui la regardait depuis sa fenêtre, avec son éternelle expression amusée. Elle commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions… Surtout que, quelques secondes plus tard, le sous-directeur apparut à ses côtés, les yeux écarquillés tournés vers elle. Non, vraiment, il se passait quelque chose de louche avec ces deux-là, et elle se devait de découvrir quoi.

Elle se perdit dans ce genre de pensées et ne vit pas la fin du cours passer, de toute façon le professeur l'avait sommée de se mettre sur le côté, puisqu'elle semblait déjà bien maîtriser un balai, et de ne pas perturber son cours. Elle tergiversa également durant les deux heures de Sortilèges qui suivirent, avec les Serpentards, et où elle apprit tout-de-même à lancer les sorts Wingardium Leviosa (de lévitation) et Accio (d'attraction) à la perfection ; et arrivée en HMMN, son dernier cours de la journée, elle avait prit la décision d'espionner le directeur et le sous-directeur pour découvrir ce qu'ils cachaient et la raison de leurs échanges bizarres en présence d'elle ou de son frère. Elle en parlerait demain à celui-ci et à leurs amis, et ils découvriraient les secrets de ces énigmatiques personnages.

HPDM

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils filaient les dirigeants de Poudlard dans la plus grande discrétion, et rien. Pas un indice, pas une découverte, rien. Le néant, le vide intersidéral. Scorpius commençait à épuiser sa réserve d'idées Serpentardement inventives et sournoises pour les surprendre dans une situation compromettante. Il en venait même à déprimer : c'était la première fois qu'un des plans conçus avec sa sœur et leurs amis n'aboutissait pas. Et cela se ressentait sur ses résultats scolaires, forcément… Il dormait peu, stressait, oubliait de réviser pour les interrogations ou de faire ses devoirs écrits. Lui qui était d'habitude un élève assidu et apprécié des professeur, contrairement à sa sœur plus turbulente, était maintenant réduit à avoir des E (Effort exceptionnel) ou des A (Acceptable) et des « Peut mieux faire » des enseignants qui le regardaient sévèrement en fronçant les sourcils. Ce qui était d'autant plus déprimant. Et l'enquête n'avançait pas.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, réfléchissant à cette affaire justement, pour retourner dans son dortoir, puisque le couvre-feu était dans cinq minutes. Il se dépêchait d'ailleurs, il était encore assez loin des cachots de Serpentard.

Puis soudainement, si soudainement qu'il se demanda quelques instants s'il n'avait pas rêvé, il vit son directeur passer dans un couloir latéral peu fréquenté, marchant d'un pas vif et se retournant toutes les trente secondes environ, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas suivi ; avant de… disparaître. Sans préavis.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils. C'était une attitude sérieusement étrange, et s'il n'avait pas su que quelque chose se tramait avec le sombre ancien Serpentard, il aurait juré que le Directeur Snape était paranoïaque, voire dérangé. Mais là, cela lui donnait, peut-être, enfin une piste sérieuse… et toute tracée.

Il bifurqua en direction du couloir qu'avait emprunté l'homme brun peu avant lui et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait disparu. Il se retrouva alors face à une tapisserie immense représentant un majestueux phénix de feu, de couleur rouge-orangée et dorée. Le tissu était usé et les couleurs avaient perdu de leur brillance, mais l'animal trônait toujours fièrement au centre de la tenture rongée par le temps, clairement identifiable.

Il resta interdit quelques instants avant de se frapper le front avec sa main, se morigénant pour sa stupidité. Bien sûr, un passage secret ! C'était évident... pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il écarta doucement les pans de la tapisserie, révélant un passage sombre s'enfonçant dans la roche. Il poussa un soupir résigné puis s'enfonça dans les ténèbres du conduit. Au bout d'une minute à peine, il vit une tâche de lumière au loin, devant lui, et commença à entendre des voix, qui discutaient. Il fut étonné en distinguant une bonne dizaine de voix différentes.

Lorsqu'il fut à une dizaine de mètres de l'embouchure du tunnel, taillée grossièrement dans la roche, il s'arrêta. De là, caché et invisible dans l'ombre, il pouvait entendre tout ce qui se disait, et il voyait le dos de trois personnes, deux hommes et une femme.

Le premier était le Directeur Snape, ce qui confirma ses doutes, quelque chose se tramait.

Le second était le Sous-Directeur et Professeur de Botanique Londubat. Ses soupçons se renforcèrent encore.

Enfin, la jeune femme était blonde, avait les cheveux longs légèrement frisés, et se tenait dans les bras du Professeur Londubat. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour additionner deux et deux – la description, même s'il ne pouvait voir son visage de là où il se trouvait, et la position – et en déduire qu'elle était la femme de ce dernier, Luna Londubat née Lovegood. Tous disaient d'elle qu'elle était folle… bonjour les fréquentations du directeur, déjà.

Il se concentra sur la conversation animée de la – correctement estimée – dizaine de personnes présente. Ils étaient visiblement en train de mettre quelque chose au point. Et pas n'importe quoi. Un plan d'attaque sur Askaban !

« Bien, donc, nous sommes sûrs cette fois que c'est ok ? », demandait le Professeur Londubat.

« Absolument certains. », répondit une voix appartenant à quelqu'un que Scorpius ne voyait pas. Puis l'homme – car c'était bien un homme – continua :

« Théo s'est occupé de leurs protections anti-transplanage, ça a été un jeu d'enfant, ils n'ont rien remarqué. Pansy a – et on peut la remercier chaleureusement pour ça, elle s'est presque tuée à la tâche ! *légère exclamation outrée du fond de la salle* – réussi à créer des illusions de trente des prisonniers, avec une trace magique repérable, ainsi les détraqueurs partiront à leur poursuite et laisseront Askaban aux mains des Mangemorts. Ils ont trop confiance en leurs protections et en la soi-disant inviolabilité de leur prison, c'est ce qui les perdra... Et nous sommes prêts pour lancer l'attaque, on n'attend plus que vos ordres, chef ! », termina l'homme sur un ton légèrement amusé.

Le Directeur Snape grogna, et remercia un certain Blaise pour son compte-rendu. Puis il s'adressa à une autre personne que Scorpius ne distinguait toujours pas :

« Et toi Seamus, es-tu prêt ? », s'enquit-il.

« Parfaitement ! », répliqua ledit Seamus, avant de ricaner :

« Mes explosifs sont prêts pour détourner l'attention des Croquemorts. »

Tous pouffèrent à cette appellation.

L'ex-directeur de Serpentard se tourna vers une troisième personne, encore cachée, et poursuivit :

« Colin, Ginny, les Portoloins vers l'île sont prêts ? »

« Affirmatif ! », s'exclamèrent deux voix en chœur. Puis la voix masculine enchaîna :

« Je me suis occupé de les subtiliser dans les locaux du Ministère durant ma pause déjeuner, après avoir publié un dernier article, et Gin' leur a donné leur nouvelle destination ! »

Il fut presque coupé par la voix féminine qui termina par :

« Et j'ai masqué leur trace magique et leur destination, bien que l'île soit sous Fidelitas… »

« Bien. », trancha le sombre ancien Maître des Potions de Poudlard, puis il soupira :

« J'ai de bonnes raisons d'espérer, puisque Lucius et moi n'avons rien entendu sur des protections défectueuses ou une tentative d'attaque sur Askaban aux réunions du Conseil d'État, que Voldemort n'est au courant de rien. »

L'homme mûr embrassa toute l'assemblée d'un coup d'œil circulaire avant de statuer :

« L'Opération Phénix aura donc lieu demain matin à l'aube. Rendez-vous à la Cabane Hurlante, en tenue et équipés pour ceux qui doivent apporter quelque chose, à cinq heures sonnantes. Merci à tous, cette assemblée est close. »

Scorpius était stupéfait et horrifié. Ils voulaient attaquer Askaban pour –vraisemblablement – libérer les prisonniers de l'Ordre du Phénix et se révolter contre le pouvoir en place ?! Par Merlin, mais ils étaient complètement suicidaires !

Il était tellement sonné qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait vacillé, sous le choc… et il s'écrasa par terre avec un « BOUM » sourd et sonore à la fois.

Le temps sembla se figer et le jeune blond vit les personnes devant lui se tendre brusquement. Puis une voix glaciale et menaçante lança :

« Qui est là ?! »

Là, il était dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou…

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin de ce troisième chapitre !**

 **J'espère que vous l'avez aimé... ?**

 **N'hésitez pas, reviews, favorite, follow, questions... _anything_...**

 **Good bye !**

 **Shugi**


End file.
